1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to auger conveyors in general, and to auger conveyors engaged with a storage silo in particular.
2. Background Information
Auger conveyors can be used to convey rice, grain and other bulk material, to load and unload storage silos, and to feed processing equipment. Auger conveyors typically include a helical auger screw disposed within a housing or trough. In operation, the auger screw rotates about its longitudinal axis to convey material along the length of the conveyor. A bearing assembly at one end of the conveyor and a drive assembly at the other end of the conveyor enable the auger screw to rotate within the housing.
Some auger conveyors have a considerable length that can create operational issues under certain circumstances. For example, if the auger conveyor includes a series of lengthy and conjoined auger screw sections mounted on a common drive shaft and surrounded by a conveyor housing or trough, it is necessary to support the auger screw to prevent deflection of the auger screw during operation. Supports are usually attached to bearings which are rotatably engaged with the auger screw. Proper support and alignment of the auger screw within a trough is crucial since deflection of the drive shaft and auger screw sections during operation, or misalignment between auger screw sections during operation, can cause the auger screw's helical flights to contact the interior of the conveyor housing, depositing abraded metal shavings or other foreign matter within the conveyed product. Misalignment further results in reduced component life due to wear and abrasion, unsafe work conditions, and products contaminated by the worn components.
In the case of food handling or processing systems, since the food products are in intimate contact with the auger screw, sanitation and health regulations require that the auger conveyers be capable of thorough cleaning. Removal of the auger screw from the conveyor housing is necessary to properly clean the auger screw, and thus most auger conveyors are designed such that the auger screw can be removed from the conveyor housing. When cleaning of the auger conveyer is required on a routine basis, it is desirable to keep the process to a minimum in terms of the time, tools and personnel skills required. Most auger conveyors are designed, however, such that lengthy and laborious disassembly and reassembly is required to remove the auger screw from the conveyor housing.
What is needed is an auger conveyor that overcomes these problems.